


The Dating Simulator

by momstiel



Series: Inktober With The Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shyness, This is lowkey rushed tbh, Weird Castiel, second chapter is coming with more fluff / awkwardness / bonding, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: He was tall, 6’2”, precisely.He had eyes greener than nature itself.He had dusty brown hair that fell perfectly into place without him trying.He was everything that Castiel dreamed about.And… unfortunately, he wasn’t real.Or so Cas thought.-What happens when a new kid straight out of Castiel's favorite dating simulator video game becomes his classmate?





	The Dating Simulator

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the rushed first chapter. I posted this five minutes before the deadline, haha. (': The real good stuff is going to happen in chapter two... this first part is just a little bit of an introduction to the awkward fluff that will unfold. Not proud of this first part... but I shall redeem myself in the next chapter, haha :)

It started off with a silly suggestion by his sister, Anna, one day when he complained about how hard it was to be the only open gay guy at school. Cas was chilling on the couch, scrolling through social media. He was sick of seeing so many couple posts, grumbling and groaning about how unfair life was. 

 

“Maybe, you know,” Anna began, finally done with her little sibling’s whining, “You should play a dating simulator game and maybe you’ll get the skills to charm the pants off of someone.” She teased.

 

At the time, all Cas did in response was throw a pillow at her face. “Har har.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

It wasn’t until late at night the boy had really started considering what is sibling had suggested. He knew that Anna’s comment was purely a tease, but he couldn’t shake the curiosity it had fueled him with. Castiel knew that dating simulator games were primarily targeted at females, but he wanted to check one out anyways. Worst case scenario, it’s trash and he deletes it. 

 

Castiel laid in his bed, allowing the room to be illuminated by his phone screen. He eagerly scrolled down the appstar, aimlessly searching for any kind of dating simulator game he could find. He didn’t have search for long. Sitting at the top of the list was a strange game called, ‘ _ Luxurious Love _ ’, proud owner of five stars. The boy curiously pressed it, eager to learn more about the app. Apparently within the virtual world you could create your ‘ideal’ boyfriend and live a luxurious life with him. Cas lifted a brow, wondering how crappy and unrealistic the application would be. 

 

As he opened the recently downloaded game, he was met with a brief tutorial. He skimmed past it, just wanting to get to the customization. Alas, he was not disappointed. It wasn’t the Sims or anything, so the options weren’t nearly as detailed as one could have dreamed. Regardless, it was decent and he was able to build the ‘perfect boyfriend’. 

 

He was tall, 6’2”, precisely. 

 

  
He had eyes greener than nature itself. 

  
  
He had dusty brown hair that fell into place without him trying. 

  
  
He was everything that Castiel dreamed about. 

  
  
And… unfortunately, he wasn’t real. 

 

Content with his creation, Cas hit continue. The little virtual world lit up the room and the teenager was enticed.

 

* * *

 

What started out as harmless curiosity turned into a guilty pleasure. The game was actually decent, portraying a romance between the player and the fictional boyfriend that wasn’t totally cliche. It wasn’t anything Castiel was obsessed over, and he wasn’t playing the game in every dying moment of his free time. Yet, it did become a common hobby of his. 

 

_ “Welcome back, Cas. I’ve missed you.”  _ Had became a sentence he enjoyed hearing. Every single time he opened the app, it depicted Hunter, his fictional boyfriend, waiting on his screen with a huge smile on his face. Cas was fully aware of how lame it sounded, that he had a ‘boyfriend’ made out of pixels… but it did bring him some joy, and in an odd way it made him feel special. 

 

It didn’t replace the longing he still felt for someone to love him, but it did distract him. That was good enough for him. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually playing that.” Anna spoke up, a tiny grin on her lips. She was sitting across from Castiel at a booth after school. The girl had decided to treat her little brother to a snack, but all he was going was constantly checking his phone. 

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked defensively, turning his phone off and slipping it into his back pocket. He cleared his throat, not knowing how his sister could possibly be aware of his recent gaming habit. 

 

“I saw the reflection of your screen through the window, and oh my god, was that  _ Luxurious Love _ ?” Anna asked, pretty confident in her findings. Instantly the youngest Novak’s cheeks paled. Before he could start out on a long and pathetic ramble about how it was definitely not, she chuckled. “It’s nice to know that you follow my suggestions religiously, Cas.” 

 

Cas nearly choked on his own saliva, blinking frantically before clearing his throat. “Curiosity got the best of me.” He responded, thankful the waitress interrupted the conversation by putting two milkshakes on the table. Anna flashed him an amused expression before grabbing her treat. 

 

There was something about the boyfriend simulator that intrigued Cas and he couldn’t tell why. It wasn’t superficial, and had a layer of depth to it that was unexplainable. Although just a virtual boy, Hunter had a carefully executed plot line that intrigued Castiel. He wasn’t falling for the figure by any means, he had just gotten used to the fun of playing a good game. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning of class had started like usual. People were chattering back and forth and the teacher was always fashionably late. Cas sit in the back of the class, discreetly playing on his phone before class started. 

 

He was enthralled by the current quest he was on, learning and decoding Hunter’s backstory. It wasn’t painfully tragic, but he did have his share of mysteries. Castiel had his eyes on the game the whole time as the teacher came in. Only once the bell rang did he look up and reluctantly tuck his phone into his bag. 

That’s when it happened. 

 

Castiel lifted his head up, expecting to be greeted by the scene of his teacher preparing for the start of class. However, that is not what he saw. Standing next to his professor was a stranger with beautiful green eyes… and brown hair… and a face carved by angels themselves. 

 

But it wasn’t any handsome new kid… no, it was a splitting image of Hunter from  _ Luxurious Love _ . 

 

“Mr. Novak, please sit correctly.” 

 

When Cas was lifted from his spell of bewilderment he realized that he was now seconds away from falling out of his chair. He quickly caught himself, letting out a sigh. However, that sense of relief didn’t last long when he quickly reevaluated the situation. There was no doubt about it, this stranger  _ had _ to be Hunter. What was his fictional boyfriend doing out of the screen?    
  


“If I can have all of your attentions please, I would like everyone to great Dean here. He’s our new classmate, and I expect all of you will help him feel welcomed.” His teacher announced, eyes scanning over the room like a hawk before glancing back at Dean. Castiel was both disappointed and happy that this boy’s name wasn’t Hunter. Maybe he was just imagining it. “Now, would you like to share with the class some things you like to do?” 

 

Dean smirked smugly a tiny bit. “Girls and boys.” He joked, causing a few boys to cheer, a few girls to giggle, and for the teacher to nervously clear his throat. Castiel turned pink a tiny bit, eager to know if he was no longer going to have to suffer as the only openly non-hetrosexual boy in the class anymore. “Honestly, though… I guess I like cars n crap.” 

 

“Welcome to the class.” 

 

Castiel watched in disbelief as Dean walked over, claiming the seat directly in front of him. Everything about the boy reminded him of Hunter, and it was hard to take in. For half a second he wondered if he would be able to go on  _ luxurious _ adventures with the new boy, but he quickly erased that thought from his mind as quickly as it entered. This was real life, not a video game.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was borderline stalkerish, but Castiel spent the rest of his day staring at Dean and comparing his features to Hunter’s. He even snagged time to sit with Dean Winchester at lunch and chat him up. They chatted a little, and the man was nothing like his virtual friend. He was far more outgoing and risky, not afraid to slip in a dirty joke or a self-deprecating statement every once and awhile. 

 

It was kinda of silly in hindsight to compare a pixel boyfriend from a dating simulator to a three dimensional human being. Their similarities when it came to looks were uncanny, but their personalities differed tremendously.  Cas liked that though, finding Dean far more interesting than the character from his game. 

 

“You know, it’s kinda funny…” Castiel began near the end of the lunch period as they were packing everything up. Even though they had only talked for about thirty minutes, he felt as though it was a friendship budding. There was potential between him and Dean, who yes, was in fact very bisexual. 

 

Dean trashed what was left of his meal. “Hm?” 

 

“You kinda remind of someone that I once knew.” The boy said, walking out and putting his tray in the washer with the rest of them. Dean nodded on for Cas to continue. “Well.. this is going to sound stupid… but there’s this video game character that you remind me of...” 

“Huh?” Dean wondered, deciding to google it later. 

 

“Well… I mean… I guess not… I kind of customized a character that looks like you…” Castiel began before realizing that he should have put his foot into his mouth. That must have sounded terribly weird. 

 

The new kid froze, unsure how to really take in the news. “Well… something tells me this is going to be an…  _ interesting _ friendship…” 

  
  
  



End file.
